


Three-thousand days

by 47652



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Barry Allen Whump, Cutting, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Barry’s days as he struggles with mental illness.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen & Iris West & Joe West, Barry Allen & Joe West
Kudos: 3





	Three-thousand days

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️Trigger warning for,  
> Suicide, eating disorders, self harm, drugs, alcoholism ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> Very whumpy. I would caution warning with this one if you have any of the above triggers.

On the first day, tony had insulted his parents. He had called Barry ugly and disgusting too. 

On the second day, Barry looked in the mirror and he believed it. He was ugly and fat and disgusting.

On the third day, he skipped breakfast. He told Joe that he just wasn’t hungry.

On the fourth day, he skipped lunch too, and gave it to a homeless man who probably enjoyed it more than he ever would.

On the fifth day, he realized that he liked the feeling of his stomach empty.

On the sixth day, Iris asked him if he was alright. Barry just assured her that yes, he was fine.

On the seventh day, he had mastered his mask.

On the eighth day, he pledged to never eat breakfast again

On the ninth day, he pledged to never eat unless someone was watching him eat.

On the tenth day, he didn’t eat anything the whole day. That was a good day for him! 

On the eleventh day, he started feeling dizzy.

On the twelfth day, he passed out in his room. No one saw though, so he wasn’t busted.

On the thirteenth day, tony called him even more ugly.

On the fourteenth day, He threw up all of his food. It made him feel better

On the fifteenth day, he could feel his ribs. But he was still fat.

On the sixteenth day, tony punched him and Barry passed out trying to run away.

On the seventeenth day, he lied and said that he had a fever, so he stayed home from school in joe’s orders.

On the eighteenth day, Barry found a bottle of alcohol. He drank a sip. He enjoyed it.

On the nineteenth day, he didn’t eat anything. Joe wasn’t paying attention to him anyway.

On the twentieth day, he drank some more from the bottle that he had found.

On the twenty first day, someone introduced him to the wonderful world of drugs. He took multiple that day. It was really hard to hide the drugs from Joe, (his cop foster dad) though.

On the twenty second day, he had finished the bottle and bought another one.

On the twenty third day, he drank the whole bottle.

On the twenty fourth day, he realized that he ate nothing but an apple, drugs, and alcohol for a whole week.

On the twenty fifth day, he was forced to eat dinner. He somehow made it all of the way through.

On the twenty sixth day, he cut himself  
And realized that he liked watching the deep red blood move down his skin.

On the twenty seventh day, he got more drugs and realized that he was hooked.

On the twenty eighth day, he had both of his drugs and alcohol at the same time. It was great.

On the twenty ninth day, he researched how long you could go without food

On day thirty, he started loosing a little bit of his hair.

On day thirty one, Joe asked him if he was alright. He said that he was fine. It was around the time of the year that his mom died anyway.

On day thirty two, Joe had him take a drug test because he ‘looked like hell’ it came up as positive. Joe wasn’t happy then. He was grounded indefinitely.

On day thirty three, Barry cried.

On day thirty four, he cut himself multiple times in one day.

On day thirty five, he had serious drug withdrawals.

On day thirty six, Barry was taken to a hospital.

On day thirty seven, he had a feeding tube forced down his throat.

On day thirty eight, he finally got that stupid feeding tube out.

On day thirty nine, he got to go home. (With lots of supervision but he was happy to be home)

On day forty, it was the anniversary of his mom’s death. He thought that it was fitting so he died as well. He got to finally see his mom again sand he was happy.

On day fifty, he was buried.

On day fifty two, he had a proper funeral

On day one hundred, Iris graduated from high school.

On day two hundred, Joe visited him. He rarely did.

On day two hundred and ten, Iris went to college.

On day three hundred, Iris came back and told him about Eddie, a guy that she had met while she was in college. Barry was proud of her for putting her out there.

On day a thousand, Eddie came to ask for Barry’s blessing to marry Iris. 

On day thousand and ten, Eddie asked Iris to marry her and she said yes.

On day thousand and one hundred, they got married.

On day three thousand, he was an uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for that


End file.
